maomaofandomcom-20200222-history
Mao Mao/Bio
Mao Mao Mao (usually referred to as Mao Mao) is the main protagonist and titular character of Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart. Appearance Mao Mao is a bipedal feline with narrow green eyes and black fur, with two whiskers sticking out from the side of his head. He wears a red cape along with a red sash on his waist, crimson gloves and leg protectors. Personality Mao Mao is very rambunctious and out-going when he has cause to be. He's always on the move and looking for adventure and people who need assistance. Despite acting very callous to strangers, and even his friends, he cares deeply for people and will rush to anyone's aid at the drop of a hat. He follows a very strong moral compass, and is willing to give up his own aspirations in order to do what is right. He also has his own views of what makes a hero, to which he acts out and usually puts the town in danger. In "Mao Mao's Bike Adventure", Mao Mao underestimates the Sky Pirates, to which he insists that a hero is never wrong. In "Sick Mao", he tries to continue his duty as a sheriff, saying that being sick makes you weak, and heroes are never weak. He usually learns that his views are wrong at the end of the episode. He is highly averse to physical affection; only dishing it out himself on rare occasions, but seeming to begrudgingly accept it from others (mainly Badgerclops). Possible neglect/abuse from his older sisters has been hinted at, which may explain his incessant need to be a "legendary hero" like they are. He's constantly trying to find ways to rise to their ranks and gain their respect, and more especially that of their father. This latter hints that the problem is directly with his father, and that his sisters are only indirect causes. This is supported by the fact that Mao Mao try to not mention his father issues, contrary to mentioning his sisters much more frequently and without shame, and the events seen in "Not Impressed". He tends to exaggerate and be overly dramatic when he talks or tells history from his adventures, or legendary related things. This can reach to the point some grade from being delusional to completely distorting the truth of what actually happened, mostly specifically if it something related to his feelings like in "Bao Bao's Revenge". Abilities Skills: *'Golden Truth Form:' In "Sugar Berry Fever", he briefly enters this state of being after surpassing his trauma with cobblers. This form covers him in golden energy, enhancing his physical abilities. He also claimed that the transformation wasn't something he could repeat on a regular basis, as it was derived from "years of pent-up desire". **Energy punch: he can release this energy in a powerful Punch causing a golden burning blast. Apparently this drains him of his energy, thus making him return to his normal form. * Swordsmanship: Mao Mao is a highly skilled swordsman who wields a katana as his main weapon. * Piloting: '''Mao Mao has demonstrated great control over his Aero-cycle. He can whistle to make the bike come towards him. * '''Mold Casting: Mao Mao carries an emergency bag of plaster, with trowel included, and can make casts of whatever he sees fit (i.e King Snugglymagne's foot), and a full body cast of himself. * Disguise: '''Mao Mao has a wardrobe full of convincing disguises of various characters, which he uses masterfully for both tricking enemies and for personal gain. ** '''Vocal Mimicry: In addition to his talent in disguising, Mao Mao is an excellent voice impersonator. He first used this ability in "Not Impressed", while wearing a Chubbum costume to impress Ol' Blue. He used it again in "Outfoxed" when he was wearing an Adorabat costume to catch Rufus and Reggie in the act of their scams. 'Equipment:' * Geraldine: Mao Mao's golden katana, which is his main weapon. He received it from his father when he was a child after he asked for a weapon, seeing his sisters receive theirs. Adorabat wanted to call the weapon Goldie C ** Lunar Lash: A powerful attack in which the sword glows brightly. It is capable of slicing the Shadow Dragon in twain with a single slash. Team Moves: Mao Mao can use several special moves with the assistance of at least one of his companions. With Badgerclops * Whiplash: Badgerclops grabs Mao Mao and extends his arm, allowing him to make a wide-ranged slash with his sword. * Ice Slash: Badgerclops covers Mao Mao's sword with a freezing beam. The slash can freeze a wide perimeter. * Flying Squirrel: Badgerclops uses his air fan so Mao Mao can use his cape as a glider and reach high altitude. * Top Cat: Badgerclops makes Mao Mao spin like a top, allowing him to make a continuous circular cut. * Double Punch: The duo throws a synchronized punch. * In "Breakup", Mao Mao and Badgerclops used a plethora of combo attacks, some of them seemingly being gag attacks, including Cartwheel Attack, Rock-A-Bye Baby, Electric Leapfrog, and others. With Badgerclops and Adorabat * Piggyback Blaster: Badgerclops deploys a triple cannon tower which requires each individual to fire. With Bao Bao * Bone Catch: 'Mao Mao throws a bone, Bao Bao goes for it in a rush, hitting everything in his path. 'Weakness His main weakness it's that his issues and obsession with being legendary then to make him take reckless decision endangering himself Relationships Badgerclops Mao Mao's best friend. They travel everywhere together, and seem to share good chemistry with each other. Whereas Mao Mao can be impulsive, Badgerclops acts more as his voice of reason. Adorabat Mao Mao's deputy. He met her in Pure Heart Valley, and they became quick friends due to Adorabat's near immediate respect and admiration for him. Mao Mao acts as her mentor, and they share a close father/daughter relationship. Bao Bao Mao Mao met Bao Bao during his teen years. He used to be Mao Mao’s partner before Badgerclops. They used to share a close bond with one another but after Bao Bao’s ”betrayal” (which turns out to be unintentional), Mao Mao holds a grudge towards him. However, after “Bao Bao's Revenge“, Mao Mao decides to forgive and be friends with Bao Bao again, only for Bao Bao to be distracted and leave him yet again afterwards. Shin Mao Mao Mao has a father called Shin Mao, though it is implied that they have a strident relationship. When Mao Mao was still young, He always admired and looking for praise from his father by showing off his combat skills. However, Shin Mao doesn't care about his son and only cares about his five older sisters. His ignorance was not an ordinary situation, as he apparently forgot Mao Mao's name and called him Moo Moo once. Fortunately, Mao Mao still cares about Shin Mao, despite being ignored. In the episode entitled "Small", Mao Mao finally gets a chance to prove himself to his father, who turns out to be a small cat in big armor. As a result, his father is finally proud of him. Sisters Mao Mao has five older sisters: Brunhilde, Minori, and three others who have yet to be named. They are all physically larger and more imposing than he is, and whom Mao Mao recalls as having mocked him in his youth. According to Mao Mao, "they are all well on their way to becoming legends", and Mao Mao desires to prove himself worthy to be counted among them. The fact that his sisters got more attention from their father Shin Mao is a chip on Mao Mao's shoulder, but he doesn't seem to resent his sisters as a result. 'Mother' The exact nature of Mao Mao's relationship with his mother is currently unknown, but she called her son in "Small" to inform him that his father was going to visit him at her request. Rufus Mao Mao first met Rufus during "Takesgiving", a fake holiday created by Rufus and Reggie. However, Mao Mao saw through their deception. Due to Rufus' sly personality, Mao Mao quickly saw Rufus as a crafty enemy, and tried everything to capture him, so that he could be acknowledged by his five older sisters and his dad, Shin Mao. Tanya Keys Mao Mao used to be partners and friends with Tanya but parted ways because of their differences, with his lawfulness conflicting with Tanya's disregard for the law. By the end of "Meet Tanya Keys", they seem to have reconciled, at least, to a degree. Throughout the episode, Mao Mao even gets flustered a few times when Tanya teases him, and tells Adorabat that "adult relationships are complicated", hinting that their relationship is complex and isn't merely friendship. King Snugglemange Mao Mao is very loyal to the king being very respectful to the ruler calling him "my liege". He goes to great lengths to serve him even in the most minuscule of tasks. Although he respects him as a king and ruler, he does not seem to like him as a person, as he is aware of the king's ego and competitive streak. In "He's the Sheriff" he tried all manner of tactics to get rid of the king knowing full well that the king was a bad pick for the job. The episode "Baost in Show" was the first time in which the two characters were in actual conflict with each other both competing to get control of Bao Bao. Trivia * Mao Mao is his first name, and his surname is Mao. Therefore, his full name is Mao Mao Mao. ** "Mao" also means "cat" (猫 = Māo) in Chinese. * He is known to snore when he sleeps, and the sound of his snore is very similar to the pronunciation of his own name. * In "Ultraclops" he doesn't understand the expression "step on like a shoe", most likely because neither he, nor any other character in the series wears shoes. * In "Bao Bao's Revenge", it is revealed that he lost his tail after it got crushed by a boulder. * Mao Mao currently sleeps on the bottom bunk of his bed after relinquishing the top bunk to Badgerclops in the episode "Ultraclops". * Possibly due to the neglect his father gave him due to being preoccupied and focused on Mao Mao's sisters, as revealed in "Not Impressed", and the fact that he forgot Mao's real name during the ceremony, calling him "Moo Moo", Mao may have developed Histrionic Personality Disorder (HPD), a disorder in which someone craves constant attention/praise. * Mao Mao is left-handed, but trained ambidextrous, as seen in "Outfoxed" when he was explaining his successful plan to Rufus, and as confirmed by creator Parker Simmons.https://twitter.com/parkerrsimmons/status/1153391282271580161 * Mao Mao doesn't wear any pants.https://twitter.com/parkerrsimmons/status/1154398961500745728 * Although Mao Mao's revamped appearance in "Popularity Conquest" is based on that of the titular character from Steven Universe (another Cartoon Network show), his outfit is officially called New Mao Mao™.https://twitter.com/parkerrsimmons/status/1157481332974338049 Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:A to Z Category:Cats Category:Adults Category:Amputees Category:Mammals